


汉澈荣 孕期play

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	汉澈荣 孕期play

汉澈荣  
孕期play 想搞ABO了

设定：忘了之前在哪里看的omega怀孕会压迫前列腺这个设定

权顺荣怀孕之后身体比平时变得更加敏感了，逐渐长大的胎儿压迫着他的前列腺让他无时无刻不在承受着被挤压的快感。不运动的时候还可以忍受，为了保持体质的的良好，崔胜澈每天都会带着他做一些适当的锻炼，Alpha熟悉的气若有若无的飘散在自己的周围，再加上毫无意识的肢体接触和身体本身在孕期渴求alpha的反应，锻炼完以后权顺荣的腿几乎都是软的。  
尹净汉陪他洗澡的时候权顺荣总是哼哼唧唧的抱怨崔胜澈心狠手辣一点都不肯放水，说做10个做9个就不行，说拉伸5分钟在4粉59秒停下都不行，尹净汉一边帮权顺荣洗着头发上的泡泡一边漫不经心的回复他，那我们顺荣想怎么样嘛。

没想到平时被哥哥逗一逗都要脸颊耳朵都红红的小仓鼠竟然一头扎进了尹净汉怀里闷闷的开了口：想和哥哥做了嘛。

憋坏了，真的是憋坏了。刚被尹净汉捏着乳头亲了一会权顺荣就整个人软软的陷到了沙发上，被尹净汉从浴室抱出来就没穿衣服，裸露的双腿被分开搭在沙发扶手上，白嫩的大腿内侧已经布满了浅浅的吻痕和齿痕。

尹净汉趴在他腿间给他口交，手也不忘在早就泛滥的穴口试探性的抽插着，alpha放出清淡的香气萦绕在权顺荣的周围，顺着他的毛孔钻进他的皮肤，像无数双手一样轻轻抚摸着权顺荣的全身，明明在孕期不会发情但是情潮一阵一阵的涌上来仿佛要将他淹没。

黏腻的液体已经溢出了穴口，两根手指轻而易举的钻进了湿软的后穴，有一段时间没有得到抚慰的穴肉紧紧地缠绕着手指不放，轻轻抽动两下就能听见咕叽咕叽的水声，摸了没两下权顺荣就难耐的抬起了腰把自己往尹净汉嘴里送的更深，哥哥的舌头灵活的扫着敏感的龟头，又舔过冠状沟吸走他顶端泊泊溢出的透明液体。尹净汉调整了一下姿势让权顺荣的前端得以顶进他的喉头，刚吞咽了一下就感觉头顶的小孩紧紧地抓住了自己的头发，嘴边露出的低吟都带着颤音。

尹净汉含着小孩滚烫的阴茎含糊的叫他大点声，权顺荣便肆无忌惮的放开声音喘了起来，前后被夹击的感觉太舒服了权顺荣感觉自己从大腿根到脚趾尖都兴奋的抽搐起来，哥哥更加卖力的吞咽着他的性器，身后的手指也找到了熟悉的那块软肉集中攻击着，甜腻的呻吟源源不断的冒出来，“净汉哥、不、不行了……唔嗯……”被密集的快感攻击的太过了，权顺荣感觉自己全身都是软的，只有尹净汉含着的那个地方硬的不行，全身的血液都在向那里涌去，哥哥好闻的气味越来越浓的萦绕在自己的鼻间，引得他也释放出甜蜜的气息和哥哥的融合在一起。尹净汉嘴里和手上的动作都同时加快，不一会儿权顺荣就搅紧了后穴颤抖的射了尹净汉一嘴。

崔胜澈回家打开门的时候看到的就是这样一幅画面，尹净汉跪在权顺荣腿间将嘴里的白浊渡过去，权顺荣乖巧的仰着头伸出舌头看着粘稠的液体一滴滴落在他的舌尖，又被尹净汉裹住嘴唇亲到呼吸急促，“什么啊我辛辛苦苦赚钱养家你们两个就这么对待我吗！”委屈的话语并没有得到沉溺在热吻里的两个人的回应，崔胜澈委屈的脱掉鞋子解开领带走到沙发背后去抱住全身赤裸的权顺荣。“宝贝为什么不理哥哥……”，小小声的在权顺荣耳边抱怨着，见权顺荣打了一个冷颤又伸出舌头去舔他的耳蜗，短短的绒毛被唾液舔到湿润，灵巧的舌尖在模仿着性交的动作在耳洞间穿梭，权顺荣的耳垂立马就红了，被尹净汉衔住亲吻的嘴唇艰难的逃脱出来刚叫了一声胜澈哥就又被拉回去亲。

莫名感觉自己被忽视的崔胜澈更加委屈了，一生气冷冽的信息素就不自觉的放出来包裹住了身前敏感万分的Omega，更别说崔胜澈还变本加厉的用牙齿细细啃咬着脖颈后的腺体，给权顺荣带来一波又一波的震颤。粗糙的舌面顺着颈侧一路舔吻下去，权顺荣细皮嫩肉的身上全都是软软的肉肉，轻轻一咬就能留下一个浅浅的痕迹。

尹净汉终于舍得放过被亲到嘴唇红红的小仓鼠，他抬头看到崔胜澈气呼呼的撅着嘴看他忍不住被逗笑了，站起身来亲了亲崔胜澈的嘴角，又拉着权顺荣的手去解崔胜澈的扣子，“我们小荣，赶紧哄哄你胜澈哥，不然一会儿又要啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪了。”

“唔，胜澈哥不哭，小荣啵啵。”权顺荣拉着崔胜澈的衬衫送上了自己软软的嘴唇，小孩主动送上门来谁又能抵抗的住呢，衬衫的扣子被一颗一颗的解开，崔胜澈腿一迈坐到沙发上把权顺荣抱进了自己怀里。

权顺荣大张着双腿跨坐在崔胜澈身上，身下的哥哥正全力攻击着他胸前已经绽放的花蕊，身后的哥哥不知道什么时候拿过来几个指节大小的跳蛋正一粒一粒的塞到他已经湿软的后穴里。

“嗯————”跳蛋被调成了最低的档位酥酥麻麻的刺激着腺体，虽然力度仿佛隔靴搔痒但还是引的身前的性器又一次翘了起来，崔胜澈低声笑起来气息喷洒在权顺荣漂亮的锁骨上，“我们小荣是不是憋坏了？想哥哥了吗？”

“想、想胜澈哥……唔！”话还没说完后穴就又被顶进一颗跳蛋，想也知道尹净汉是为了权顺荣先叫了崔胜澈的名字而吃味。“嗯啊……也、也想净汉哥呜呜呜……”甬道最深处的那颗跳蛋稳稳的撞在了前列腺上，翘起的分身颤抖了一下又吐露出一股透明的粘液。

“那我们小荣都怎么想哥哥了？嗯？”尹净汉的双手揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，将它们向两边分的更开往透着艳红色的穴口里小口小口的吹气，权顺荣搂着崔胜澈的脖颈想逃离这若有若无的快感却又把自己的胸乳往崔胜澈口里送了过去。

“感觉小荣的胸已经变大了呢？”崔胜澈拢住白嫩的乳肉，肥厚的软肉就从手指的缝隙里溢了出来，指尖扣弄着乳晕上小小的颗粒就听见权顺荣扬起脖颈发出好听的呻吟，“小荣说嘛，都怎么想哥哥了呀？”

“唔……”权顺荣也顾不上羞耻了，脸颊红红的开始回忆两个哥哥和自己做爱时的场面，越想身前的阴茎就越发的硬挺，被崔胜澈拢在掌心里撸动着，连说出的话都在打颤。“想、想净汉哥和胜澈一起摸小荣，然后，然后净汉哥从后面进去，顶的好深好深，小荣给胜澈哥含着，净汉哥一顶小荣就把胜哥含的更深……啊嗯……”尹净汉适时的调大了跳蛋的频率，陡然加重的震动让权顺荣软了腰，头只能靠在崔胜澈肩膀承受身后不停歇的快感。  
“还有呢？我们小荣最喜欢的怎么还没有说？”尹净汉的指节在紧缩的穴口处按揉着，崔胜澈的手也伸过来等后穴稍微被揉开一点就和尹净汉的一起浅浅的戳刺着，试图唤起权顺荣更多的回忆，“我们小荣发情的时候，不是总是哭着喊着说一个哥哥的阴茎没有办法满足你？希望两个哥哥一起进去吗？”。

“嗯……呜呜呜……”权顺荣想起来了，“想、想让胜澈哥净汉哥都进来，把小荣……唔……把小荣填的满满的……嗯、然、然后都……都射进来，都射到小荣的生殖腔里……小荣想给哥哥生孩子呜呜呜……”就像现在一样，权顺荣的下腹已经鼓起了小小的一个弧度，之前去产检的时候医生非常惊喜的恭喜他们说是双胞胎呢。

“净汉哥……胜澈哥……不要手指好不好，不要跳蛋……想要哥哥插进来……”权顺荣难耐的扭动着臀部，虽然现在也很舒服，但被两根阴茎同时贯穿的快感让他每每想起都会全身酥软手脚蜷缩，可是哥哥们好像并没有打算如他的愿，“不可以哦，宝宝还太小，小荣这样可是会吓到宝宝们的。”尹净汉亲吻着权顺荣翘起的臀尖，崔胜澈的手也伸下去继续抚弄肿胀的前端，“所以只能让我们小荣再忍忍啦，不过小荣知道，不插进去哥哥也可以让小荣舒服的对吗？”


End file.
